Tasha Robinson
is one of the main protagonists of PINY Institute of New York. Tasha is a student at PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York in New York. Appearance Tasha has moderate vermilion hair and luminous vivid amber eyes. Like the rest of the female main characters, Tasha is usually seen wearing two different outfits in the series. Her most common outfit would be a luminous vivid amber dress with black and luminous vivid amber striped skirt underneath a green and white jacket. She wears very pale amber leggings. On her feet is a pair of luminous vivid amber mid-heel boots with deep amber heels, quarter, and laces. Her hair would be styled into an afro with bangs. On her head, she would wear a vivid spring green and pale, light grayish spring green colors headband with a pale amber wing decoration at each ends. Her second outfit would be a light brilliant amber jacket underneath a pale amber blouse. She wears a moderate sea green skirt with white stripes and a dark amber belt. On her feet would be a pair of brilliant amber mid-heel boots with dark amber heels, welt, and laces, white toe cap, and moderate spring green tongue. The boots have a green with black and luminous vivid amber in the inside star on each sides. Her hair would be styled into dreadlocks with bangs. On her head, she would also wears the same vivid spring green and pale, light grayish spring green colors headband but with the star decoration at each ends instead of wings. Personality Tasha is a snappy, loyal, and self-confident singer. She is one of Michelle's friends and a part of the Indie Girls. Tasha is natural and brash but makes the perfect friend any girl would want. With her, the fun is guaranteed. She is a great companion and absolutely loyal to her friends. Tasha is very passionate about music and singing and has a voice that is hard to forget. Relationships Michelle Fairchild In "Second Impressions (Origins - Part 2)", Tasha first meets and befriends Michelle when she finds out Lilith and herself have a new roommate. Since then, Tasha and Michelle have been good friends, often hanging out with each other or helping each other out. While amused by Michelle's ditziness and inability to act normally around William, Tasha encourages her to talk and do things with/for him, such as inviting him to a movie. Tasha is also very forgiving and accepting of Michelle's flaws, such as when Michelle doesn't take her joke seriously in "Downhill Side". Lilith Henderson Similar to Michelle, Tasha is friends with Lilith. Before Michelle started PINY. Tasha and Lilith have known each other for a while. Just like she is to Michelle, Tasha is very supportive to her. This is seen in "Coolest Girl in the World" when Tasha and Michelle encourage Lilith to play the piano. It seems to be that Tasha's family know Lilith's family as the two families go on a kayaking trip in "Locked In" William Bradley and Sam Ryan Tasha first met Will and Sam at a Lock-in and since then they have been friends. They often help each other out. In "Wardrobe Malfunction" they help recover Michelle's dress for Krystal Sparkles. Eva Robinson Tasha loves her younger sister dearly. She knows how to handle her pretty well, as shown in "Labyrinth", but her patience can run out with them over time, and she is very stern with her when she disobeys her too often. When Tasha discovers that she had been lost, she does everything in her power to find her. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson Not much is known about Tasha's relationship with her parents, but before the events of "Father's Day" she didn't really care about the day. Sightings Trivia * Tasha is the second person to have her hair changed the first is Michelle. * Her symbolic motifs are a star and a wing. This is a reference to Tasha's dream of being a star (to be specific to be a famous singer) and she follows it by "letting her dream take flight". * So far Tasha and Will are the only main characters whose name isn't in an episode title. * Tasha and Dory are the only characters out of the main 6 to be part of the Indie Girls and the Beautiful People. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Celebrities Category:Members of Herald Category:Indie Girls Category:Members of Robinson family